Minha Bela Dama
by Margarida
Summary: Que resultado teria a equação: Pobre vendedora de flores Catedrático em línguas de uma universidade inglesa uma aposta entre amigos x situações inusitadas? Muita confusão na certa, não? Universo Alternativo, por Atena, EM HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Cavaleiros do Zodíaco pertence ao mestre Masami Kurumada e às editoras licenciadas. Quanto à personagem Elisa Doolittle, foi criada por Bernard Shaw para o livro "Pigmaleão" e pertence ao domínio público, assim como o espólio do escritor.

Bem, eu tinha que escrever esta fic, vai ser muito engraçada e cheia de situações inusitadas.

-x-x-x-x-x-

**Capítulo I**

-x-x-x-x-x-

-Flores! Flores! O sinhor qué comprá flores? – perguntava aos passantes uma jovem, segurando uma cesta de vime puído lotada de rosas das mais variadas cores e tamanhos. Já era noite, mas ela estava apenas começando para a pobre vendedora, que precisava garantir ao menos algumas moedas para o jantar.

A praça central, lotada apesar do frio outonal, era um prazeroso convite aos casais apaixonados e amigos que se encontravam para beber em um pub ou simplesmente jogar conversa fora, sentados nas muretas que margeavam o rio Tâmisa. Um típico programa para jovens na Londres do século XX, em seu pleno início. E, já que se tratava de algo tão típico, não poderia ser diferente com os dois amigos que saíam de um pub, ajeitando suas casacas e cartolas. Um deles, de longos cabelos lavanda, encarava o outro com seus belos olhos verdes, não contendo as gargalhadas ao vê-lo tão atrapalhado.

-Posso saber por que ri tanto, Mu?

-Ora, não está na cara, Shaka? Nunca vi alguém se atrapalhar tanto para ajeitar um simples lenço na lapela!

-Não se trata simplesmente de ajeitar um lenço, meu caro... – Shaka respondeu, jogando os cabelos loiros para trás e colocando sua cartola – O ato é uma arte da boa etiqueta e costumes.

-Lorotas...

Rindo muito, os dois amigos seguiram pela calçada em direção ao Tâmisa, onde pararam junto da mureta para continuarem a conversar animadamente. Bem próxima a eles, a vendedora de flores continuava a interceptar os pedestres.

-Ó, aqui as flores é mais barato... Flores! Flores!

A cantinela da florista chamou a atenção de Shaka e passou a produzir certos efeitos sobre o rapaz. A cada palavra que ela pronunciava, era uma pontada no peito que ele sentia, os ouvidos que se feriam com tanta asneira. A voz que soava esganiçada, a pobre gramática que era pisoteada.

-E como eu dizia... – Mu falava, sem notar que o amigo sequer prestava atenção nele. Na verdade, ele só foi perceber quando Shaka perdeu a compostura.

-Ah, chega! Chega!

-Quê? Eu disse alguma coisa errada?

-Ai, você não, meu caro Mu, ela! – Shaka apontou para a vendedora pouco a frente deles, mas a jovem nem percebeu e continuava com seu trabalho.

-Mas é apenas uma vendedora de flores, Shaka! Qual o problema?

-Preste atenção no que ela diz! É uma verdadeira afronta à nossa língua!

Mu parou de falar e ficou um tempo em silêncio e ouviu o que ela dizia. Não conseguiu conter a risada.

-Ah, eu esqueci que você é um estudioso de nossa língua e não suporta erros gramaticais e afins. Mas dê um desconto, ela é apenas uma vendedora de flores!

-Isso não é motivo para falar errado e se portar de maneira tão deselegante! Veja, ela quase se pendura no braço dos pedestres para obrigá-los a comprar suas flores!

-Ora, você está muito rabugento hoje! A jovem deve ser pobre, não teve estudo.

-Pobreza não é desculpa para falta de educação e assassinato de nossa língua! E aposto que, com um pouco de estudo e força de vontade, essa vendedorazinha de quinta aprenderia alguma boa maneira! E pelo menos conciliar o sujeito e o verbo!

Mu deixou o amigo desabafar e o encarou novamente, com um meio sorriso nos lábios. Atitude que deixou Shaka inquieto, os olhos azuis faiscando de curiosidade.

-O que foi, Mu? Por que essa cara?

-Hum, você falou sério quando mencionou a palavra "aposto"?

-Não sei... Vai-me dizer que está pensando em...

-... Uma aposta entre amigos? Não sabia que era tão previsível assim!

-Ah, eu não acredito... – Shaka apoiou-se na mureta, balançando a cabeça.

-Está com medo de perder, Shaka?

A provocação de Mu surtiu efeito sobre o amigo, sabia que Shaka era do tipo que odiava perder o que fosse, até peso! Fitando os olhos verdes do rapaz, ele levantou a cabeça e suspirou.

-Eu nunca perco e você sabe bem disso... Quais são os termos da aposta?

-Eu o desafio a convencer essa florista a ter aulas de boas maneiras, etiqueta e lingüística com você e te dou seis meses para transformá-la em uma outra pessoa, mais refinada e educada.

-Mas isso é impos...

-Está com medo, não é?

-Nunca! Eu aceito seu desafio, meu caro! E se eu vencer, o que é certo, terá que me comprar um desses automóveis movidos a gasolina que estão sendo lançados por agora.

-Um automóvel? Mas é caro demais, meu amigo!

-E quanto acha que vou gastar para fazer o que me pede? Uma troca justa, convenhamos!

-Tudo bem, eu aceito... Mas se perder, o mesmo prêmio será meu!

-Feito!

Pouco depois, a jovem florista estava sentada em um banco na calçada, contando moedas, quando percebeu a aproximação de alguém. Ao levantar a cabeça, deu de cara com o belo rapaz de cabelos loiros e olhos azuis, que sorria para ela.

-O que o sinhor qué, moço?

Contando até dez para não corrigí-la, Shaka demorou-se um momento observando os belos traços do rosto da jovem, apesar de ela estar suja. Os olhos eram de um tom cinza incomum e os cabelos da mesma cor de seu amigo Mu, com a diferença que os da jovem não viam banho há muito tempo.

-Eu gostaria de comprar uma rosa, senhorita.

-Vremelha, marela ou branca, sinhor?

-**Vermelha**, por favor. Quanto custa?

-Um dólar, sinhor.

Shaka passou o dinheiro para a jovem, que agradeceu com um sorriso. Ela já ia saindo pela calçada quando ele a segurou pelo braço.

-Desculpe-me o incômodo, senhorita, mas preciso lhe falar.

-Falá cumigo?

-Sim, sobre algo que me incomoda a seu respeito.

-Que foi? – a jovem se ofendeu, achando que ele estava tirando sarro de sua cara – Por caso eu tô fedendo é?

-Não é isso, senhorita.. – "Embora tenha uma ponta de verdade nessa constatação", Shaka pensou – É que eu não consigo atinar que uma jovem tão bonita quanto a senhorita seja apenas uma vendedora de flores.

-Brigado, moço... – ela agradeceu, vermelha de vergonha, mas ainda com cara de desconfiada - Posso i andando agora?

-Espere um pouco, eu tenho algo a lhe propor... Gostaria de estudar, aprender boas maneiras e mudar seu lugar nessa nossa sociedade? A senhorita poderia crescer, se tornar uma dama!

-Ih, que essa cunversa tá muito da estranha...

-Bem, a senhorita não precisa me dar a resposta agora... Tome meu cartão, este é o endereço de minha casa. Eu ficarei aguardando um retorno.

Shaka despediu-se dela com um aceno e foi ao encontro de Mu. A jovem ficou com o cartão na mão e foi andando pela calçada, tentando ler o nome impresso ali.

-Sha... Sha-Shaka-a... Vixi, que nome isquisito!

-x-x-x-x-x-

Bem, aqui se inicia mais uma fic by Margarida! A inspiração para ela foi o musical "My Fair Lady", eu assisti em DVD faz pouco tempo e acabei sonhando com o Shaka interpretando o protagonista, uma doideira! Porém, doideira maior foi perceber que o Mu se alternava com ele nesse papel, então eu tive que dar um jeito nessa loucura... Por isso eu tenho que fazer um agradecimento especial a Yui Minamino, que me incentivou a escrever a fic e deu o empurrãzinho que faltava para o virginiano ser o protagonista! Espero que goste, vai ter romance, humor e situações no mínimo, inusitadas, para nosso querido douradinho... E ele e o Mu aparecem assim, meio OCC, por que é um universo alternativo e também porque eu pensei o seguinte: Eu sei que eles são super sérios e compenetrados, mas será que são assim o tempo todo, inclusive nas horas vagas? Será que quando estão sozinhos, jogando conversa fora ou tomando chá eles não extravasam e deixam a seriedade de lado? Pois é, foi isso que pensei.

A maneira como a jovem se expressa nesse capítulo foi para mostrar a deficiência que ela possui no idioma, eu não escrevi errado não, gente! É que essas piadas funcionam mais no original em inglês, eu tive que adaptar para nosso querido português (por sinal, muito judiado também... Ai, eu odeio isso!).

Ah, o disclaimer! Não fiz confusão não, gente, é que o musical foi inspirado no livro do Bernard Shaw!


	2. Chapter 2

Vocês não imaginam as idéias que estão brotando na minha cabecinha, coitadinho do Shaka... Todos ainda vão rir muito, eu prometo!

-x-x-x-x-x-

**Capítulo II**

-x-x-x-x-x-

Na manhã seguinte, pontualmente às oito horas, como todos os dias, Shaka desceu de seu quarto para tomar o desjejum na sala de jantar. Frutas diversas, pães, geléias, bolos, sucos e chás dispostos com maestria sobre a mesa. Sentando-se à cabeceira da mesa, o professor colocou um guardanapo sobre suas pernas e dispensou a criada que tentou servi-lhe o chá.

-Bom dia, lorde Shaka... Aqui está seu jornal.

-Bom dia e muito obrigado, Shiva.

O mordomo entregou o jornal e se postou à direita de sua cadeira, quase encostado na parede atrás de Shaka. O rapaz serviu-se de suco e uma fatia de bolo, que comia despreocupadamente enquanto folheava o jornal.

Alguns minutos depois, a sineta que ficava na porta da frente começou a tocar, insistentemente. Shiva saiu de sua posição e foi atender a porta. Passaram-se poucos segundos e a sineta voltou a soar. E soar. E soar. Quatro vezes seguidas! Na quinta vez, já começando a se irritar, Shaka chamou o subordinado à sala de jantar.

-Pois não, lorde Shaka?

-O que está acontecendo, Shiva? Por que essa sineta insistente a atormentar meus ouvidos?

-Desculpe, senhor, mas trata-se de uma mendiga que está à porta. Eu já lhe disse que não temos comida, nem roupas para doar, mas ela insiste em querer falar com o senhor.

-Uma mendiga? – Shaka franziu a testa e então se fez a luz – Por Deus, deve ser a vendedora de flores! Mande-a entrar, Shiva, eu a receberei no escritório.

-Sim, senhor.

Pouco depois, com ar de vitória e olhares tortos para o mordomo, a jovem foi levada até o escritório. Shaka, que estava de costas quando ela entrou, virou-se ao ouvir Shiva anunciar a presença dela.

-Lady Elisa Doolittle, lorde Shaka.

-Obrigado, Shiva. Pode voltar aos seus afazeres e…

As palavras morreram na boca de Shaka ao ver a jovem parada em sua frente, olhando-o com curiosidade. Usava um vestido azul, velho e com a barra rasgada, mas ela estava de banho tomado. Os cabelos lavanda presos em uma trança, arrematada por uma de suas rosas, branca. E um jeitinho de menina desconfiada...

-Fico feliz que tenha aceitado meu convite para conversarmos, senhorita Elisa Doolittle... É este seu nome, não?

-É sim, mas o povo chama eu de Lisa.

-As pessoas me chamam, senhorita.

-Ah, intão o sinhor pode ir.

-Como? – questionou Shaka, sem entender o que a jovem dizia.

-Não foi o sinhor que disse "As pessoas me chamam"? Intão, se tão chamando o sinhor, pode ir.

-Ah, foi isso... Não, senhorita, não há ninguém me chamando. Eu estava apenas ensinando-a a forma correta de se referir ao seu nome e às pessoas que a apelidaram.

Shaka indicou uma poltrona para Elisa sentar-se, o que ela fez desajeitadamente. A bem da verdade, ela se largou sobre o móvel, as pernas abertas e sem modos. Sua sorte era que o vestido que usava era de uma altura abaixo dos joelhos, assim não mostrava o que estava além... O rapaz ignorou inicialmente esse fato, primeiro era preciso convencê-la a aceitar sua proposta.

-x-x-x-x-x-

No centro da cidade, mas precisamente em uma banca de frutas no mercado livre, um homem de meia idade ajeitava maçãs sobre o tablado quando sentiu uma mão forte e vigorosa pousar-lhe sobre o ombro magro.

-Onde está a Lisa, velho?

Resmungando, o senhor encarou os olhos castanhos do homem atrás de si, que remexia nervosamente nos cabelos vermelhos e revoltos. Um cigarro aceso pendia de sua boca e ele estava fedendo a peixe e suor.

-Não devo satisfação pra tu, Ágora!

-Mas a sua filha deve! Onde ela tá, fala logo!

-Não sei! A Lisa saiu cedo, disse que tinha uns assunto pra ver...

-Assuntos? Sei... Essa história está muito istranha, velho.

Soltando o senhor, Ágora voltou para sua banca de peixe, resmungando todo tipo de impropério contra a jovem. Que história era aquela de sair cedo de casa, sem procurar por ele e dizer aonde ia?

-x-x-x-x-x-

Um chá foi servido para Shaka e Elisa, que ainda conversavam no escritório. O rapaz havia acabado de fazer sua proposta para a jovem e explicado todos os detalhes e pormenores dela.

Bebendo o conteúdo da xícara praticamente de uma só vez, Elisa ficou pensativa por alguns minutos. Aprender a ler e escrever direito, falar corretamente e se tornar uma dama? A proposta era tentadora e, ao mesmo tempo, surreal. E será que aquele homem realmente não iria querer nada em troca de seus ensinamentos?

-E então? O que me diz, senhorita Doolittle?

-Eu? – ela voltou de seus pensamentos – Eu não sei, sinhor Shaka... Antes, eu preciso ver umas coisa, o meu trabaio...

-Se a senhorita desejar, eu posso esperar por mais um dia a sua resposta.

-Brigado, sinhor Shaka... Posso ir agora?

-Claro... Meu mordomo a acompanhará até a porta.

Prestativo, Shiva a acompanhou até a saída. Shaka ainda ficou no escritório, pensando na conversa que tivera com Elisa. E em como um simples banho e uma troca de roupa podiam mudar uma pessoa.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Assim que Elisa saiu da casa do rapaz, um coche estacionou por perto e seu ocupante desceu depressa, ajeitando a cartola. A jovem passou por ele na calçada, cumprimentando-o e seguiu seu caminho de cabeça baixa.

-Eu não acredito que essa jovem tenha aceitado a sua proposta, Shaka! – comentou Mu para si mesmo, reconhecendo a jovem que acabara de passar por ele.

Shaka ainda estava no escritório quando o amigo entrou pela casa, cumprimentando o mordomo. Rindo, o rapaz foi ao encontro do amigo.

-Foi impressão minha ou vi a vendedora de flores saindo de sua casa há pouco?

-A senhorita Doolittle esteve aqui para tratarmos dos termos de minha proposta.

-E ela aceitou? - Mu arriscou perguntar, temendo estar em desvantagem na aposta.

-Não... Ainda! Eu já lhe disse que não vou perder para ti, meu amigo!

-x-x-x-x-x-

-I Intão? O que o sinhor acha disso, pai?

Lisa estava na banca de frutas, conversando com o pai. O velho homem ouviu a todo o relato com atenção, de vez em quando soltando um ou outro grunhido.

-Òia, minha filha, eu vou ser sincero... Eu achei isquisita essa proposta, mas se você quisé...

-Ah, pai, o sinhor sabe que eu sempre quis istudá...

-Eu sei... – o velho parou o que fazia e beijou a testa da filha – Se assim for, que Deus a proteja.

Lisa sorriu e abraçou o pai. Bem nessa hora, Ágora chegou por perto, puxando-a pelo braço.

-Onde tu estava?

-Me solta, Ágora! Assim me machuca.

-Me responda logo onde tu estava!

-Eu fui atrás de um trabaio! – Lisa quase gritou, soltando-se do rapaz com tudo, bufando de raiva.

-Um trabaio? Onde?

-Na casa de um professor. Eu só vim avisá meu pai que eu vou trabaiá lá.

-O quê? – o rapaz ficou nervoso, crispando as mãos de raiva – Como tu aceita isso assim, sem fala cumigo antes?

-Tu não manda na minha vida! Eu vou trabaiá lá e pronto!

Despedindo-se do pai com um beijo no rosto, Lisa foi embora do mercado, deixando o rapaz louco de raiva. Sem ela tinha ainda tinha alguma dúvida em aceitar a proposta de Shaka, se dissipou quando aquele brutamontes que chamava de namorado apareceu!

-x-x-x-x-x-

Segundo capítulo no ar, aê! Estão gostando? Espero que sim, eu tenho um carinho muito grande por esse fic e acho que vai ser muito bacana, eu tenho um monte de situações engraçadas para botar o Shaka no meio...

Ah, viram só a entrada do Shiva e do Ágora? Para quem não se lembra, os dois eram cavaleiros de prata e discípulos de Shaka no anime, eu gosto muito do design bruto que o Ágora tem e caiu como uma luva para o namorado da Elisa.

Beijos e até o capítulo III!

**Momento propaganda: **Pois é, nem somente de Saint Seya a Margarida vive. Quem me conhece sabe que eu tenho uma paixão especial e avassaladora por "Saiyuki" e seus personagens e há muito queria escrever uma fic com eles. Pois é, queria, porque ela já está no ar! Chama-se "**As trevas que habitam a alma**" e será um romance super movimentado. E também uma boa oportunidade de quem não conhece o anime passar a conhecer e, quem sabe, se apaixonar por ele como eu. Mas não vale querer o Gojyo e o Sanzo, eles já são meus! E o Hakkai e o Goku também!


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo III**

-x-x-x-x-x-

Furiosa, Elisa ia xingando Ágora de tudo quanto é nome, enquanto se dirigia novamente à casa do professor. Estava quase dizendo não àquela proposta insana, mas o simples fato de um idiota como aquele querer controlar sua vida havia mudado tudo.

Nervosa, pisando duro, ela chegou à casa do professor. E estava tão fula da vida que até se esqueceu da sineta e mandou ver em batidas fortes na porta, com tanto ímpeto que se tinha a impressão de que ela cederia com os socos da jovem.

-Mas que algazarra é esta em minha porta? – perguntou Shaka, interrompendo a conversa que estava tendo com Mu.

-Não faço idéia, meu caro amigo.

Pouco depois, Elisa entrava quase correndo pela sala, invadindo o escritório com Shiva em sua cola.

-Senhorita Doolittle?

-Desculpe-me, senhor, mas esta jovem foi entrando e...

-Está tudo bem, Shiva... Pode se retirar.

O mordomo saiu do escritório e Shaka então voltou-se para Elisa. A jovem estava de braços cruzados, a ponta do pé direito batendo insistentemente contra o piso e uma cara de pouquíssimos amigos. E ela ignorava completamente a presença de Mu no recinto.

-Aconteceu algo, senhorita?

-Sinhor Shaka, eu vim aqui pra dizê que eu aceito a sua proposta!

Ao ouvir aquilo, Mu engasgou-se com o chá e Shaka não conteve um pequeno sorriso.Elisa continuou a ignorá-lo.

-E tem mais: se o sinhor quisé, a gente podemos começar agora mesmo!

-Claro que **nós podemos, **senhorita Doolittle. Mas antes, deixe-me apresentar-lhe um grande amigo, senhor Mu Victor Spencer.

-É um prazer, senhorita Doolittle.

O rapaz cumprimentou Elisa com um beijo em sua mão e a fúria da jovem passou por alguns instantes, estava encantada com o gesto tão galante do homem à sua frente.

-O sinhor pode me chamá de Lisa.

-Certamente, Lisa... Bem, meu caro amigo Shaka, creio que esteja em minha hora. Nos veremos um outro dia.

Pedindo licença, Shaka acompanhou o amigo até a porta e depois voltou ao escritório. Assim ele e Elisa poderiam conversar com mais calma.

-Senhorita, está certa de que é isso mesmo o que deseja?

-Tenho! E num volto atrás no que dissi.

-Eu acredito em sua palavra, mas a mim parece que a senhorita tomou esta decisão movida pela raiva ou outro sentimento parecido... Estou errado?

A raiva tomou conta novamente do olhar de Elisa e Shaka engoliu em seco ao encarar a jovem.

-Sinhor Shaka, os meu pobrema não interessam... Então? Quando a gente começamos?

-**Nós começamos** e não "a gente começamos", senhorita Doolittle. Esta forma verbal que utilizou está incorreta.

-Nós começamos... Certo. Quando?

Shaka não respondeu, apenas pediu um minuto e chamou por Shiva. Após dar algumas instruções para o mordomo, o professor pegou seu casaco e chapéu e ofereceu um braço à jovem.

-Começaremos neste instante, com um passeio ao centro. A senhorita não pode se tornar uma dama usando estes trajes deploráveis.

-x-x-x-x-x-

No mercado, ágora assustava os compradores que paravam em sua banca. Furioso, reclamando de tudo e todos e xingando Elisa, o rapaz não media sua força na hora de cortar ou descamar o peixe e fazia um estrago danado na mercadoria.

-Essa franga me paga! Onde já si viu tratar eu daquele jeito?

-Minha filha não é franga coisa ninhuma!

-Cala a boca, velho! E ela que fique isperta que eu vô tirar satisfação mais tarde!

-x-x-x-x-x-

A primeira parada foi em um ateliê de costura, onde foram atendidos por uma senhora. Shaka explicou a ela o que precisava e deixou Elisa sob seus cuidados, afinal, poderia entender de acentos, gramática e tempos verbais, mas zero de vestidos e moda.

De vez em quando, ouvia expressões de espanto vindas da salinha ema nexo, onde as duas escolhiam tecidos e modelos e também onde eram tiradas as medidas da compradora. No final, Elisa havia escolhido cerca de dez modelos, que ficariam prontos em duas semanas.

Na loja do sapateiro, a jovem não parecia muito segura em relação aos sapatos de salto que experimentava. Estava com medo de se levantar da cadeira para andar e cair com tudo no chão.

-Vou procurar um modelo que tenha saltos mais baixos... – disse o sapateiro, indo para os fundos da loja.

-Ao menos tente ficar de pé, senhorita.

-Num sei se consigo...

-Ora, saberá se tentar.

Inspirando fundo, Elisa segurou-se nos braços da cadeira e se levantou, meio torta e temendo perder o equilíbrio. No final, ficou de pé, com a postura quase ereta. Encorajada pelo olhar cúmplice que Shaka lhe dirigiu, ela tentou dar um passo à frente. Mas...

A queda só não foi pior do que imaginava porque Shaka, rápido e atento, a segurou pelos braços, puxando-a para junto de si. Amparada pelo rapaz, Elisa ficou estática por alguns segundos, sentindo as batidas ritmadas do coração de Shaka e sua respiração.

A proximidade fez com que as batidas ganhassem ritmo mais acelerado e Shaka sentiu o seu rosto ficar quente e vermelho.

-Desculpe-me... – ele disse, simplesmente, ajudando a jovem a se sentar novamente. Logo o sapateiro chegou com outro par de sapatos.

Alguns minutos depois, ainda pouco à vontade um com o outro, os dois foram à chapelaria. E foi aí que Elisa realmente se divertiu, experimentando diversos modelos, fazendo caretas na frente do espelho.

-Este aqui ficará muito bonito, senhorita... Combina com seus cabelos.

A vendedora mostrou à jovem um modelo branco, com uma fita de cetim lilás em volta da aba, que também era usada para prendê-lo no pescoço. Na parte de trás, pequenos cachinhos de hortência em diferentes tons de roxo enfeitavam a aba, dando um ar de camponesa à mulher que o usasse.

-O que o sinhor acha?

Shaka demorou a responder a pergunta de Elisa, observando-a experimentar o chapéu. Era tão delicado que a deixava com uma aparência de menininha.

-Ficou muito bo... Ótimo!

-Vou querê este! – Elisa exclamou, sorrindo, maravilhada com o chapéu.

A última parada do dia de compras foi em uma perfumaria. Desta vez, Shaka não deu nenhum palpite, sequer experimentou as essências. Deixou que Elisa escolhesse sozinha uma que combinasse com seu jeito e personalidade.

Mas não teve como deixar de imaginar que cheiro combinaria melhor com a jovem florista...

-x-x-x-x-x-

Quando voltaram à casa do professor, foi preciso a ajuda de outros empregados além de Shiva para carregar as caixas e pacotes. Cansada, Elisa sentou-se no sofá, as pernas abertas novamente.

-Senhorita Doolittle, deve ter modos ao sentar-se.

-Modos? Como assim?

-Uma dama não senta-se em público ou mesmo quando está sozinha em casa de qualquer maneira. Veja... – Shaka sentou-se no sofá e juntou as duas pernas, deslizando-as para a esquerda e junto do sofá – Uma dama senta-se desta maneira. Ou de pernas cruzadas.

Elisa imitou-o e achou a posição um tanto quanto desconfortável.

-Não se preocupe, a senhorita irá se acostumar depressa... Agora, deixemos isso de lado pois está na hora do chá.

-Brigado, sinhor Shaka, mas eu priciso ir.

-A senhorita irá embora?

-Sim... É que eu isquici de dize que eu moro co meu pai, num posso dexá ele sozinho.

-Tudo bem, senhorita... Eu a esperarei amanhã às nove horas para começarmos de fato com nossas aulas.

Elisa concordou com um aceno, despediu-se de Shaka e logo saiu para a rua. Foi pelo caminho pensando em todas as compras que fizeram, nunca tinha ganhado tantos presentes na vida! Entrando por uma das pontes do rio Tâmisa, a jovem ia de cabeça baixa, pensativa, e não notou quando alguém se postou bem à sua frente.

-Ocê vai cunversar cumigo direito ou não?

-Àgora! – ela gritou, de cara com o namorado, uma expressão de raiva estampada no rosto dele.

-Qui história é essa de trabaiá na casa de um pofressor?

-Num é história, é vredade. Ocê acha o quê, que eu quero sê vendedora di frô o resto da vida?

Ágora ficou quieto, não esperava uma resposta assim da jovem. Suspirou cansado pelo dia pesado e se virou para trás, puxando Elisa pelo braço.

-Vâmo bora que o seu pai tá isperando ocê.

Mesmo com a violência do puxão, Elisa acompanhou o namorado. E ficou o resto do caminho pensando em como poderia existir homens tão diferentes entre si vivendo na mesma cidade. Um troglodita de marca maior, Ágora, e um homem gentil e educado, o professor Shaka.

Um verdadeiro disparate!

-x-x-x-x-x-

Ah, terceiro capítulo! Gente, eu sou uma louca... Primeiro por conta do que estou planejando para o Shaka. E segundo, por conta das minhas fics. Calma, eu vou explicar. Eu tenho quatro delas em andamento (momento propaganda!): "Anybody seen my baby?", "Minha Bela Dama", "As Trevas que habitam a Alma" e "Hold me, Thrill me, Kiss me... Kill me". Pois é, mesmo com quatro fics em andamento, a doida aqui está escrevendo uma com o Shura (tira o zóio, o Shura é meu!), uma com o Kamus (ela já tem nome, é "Através do Espelho") e uma com o Kanon (ainda sem título definido) e agora estou maquinando uma com o Afrodite!

Fora as que fazem parte da série HomeroxHelena que estão meio escritas e que precisam das fics acima para serem postadas.

Será que eu agüento?


	4. Chapter 4

Ah, não me matem, por favor! Eu sei que demorei, mas finalmente consegui organizar as idéias e aqui está a tão esperada atualização de "Minha Bela Dama"... Desculpem, gente!

-x-x-x-x-x

**Capítulo IV**

-x-x-x-x-x-

A sala de jantar esta toda preparada, com folhas de papel e tinteiros sobre a mesa e uma lousa posicionada no lugar da cadeira de cabeceira. Ajeitando tudo de minuto em minuto, Shaka esperava impaciente por Elisa, visivelmente ansioso por conta da primeira aula propriamente dita.

A sineta tocou e ele próprio foi atender a porta.

-Bom dia, senhorita Doolittle! Seja bem-vinda à minha casa...

-Eu já cunheço a sua casa, sinhor Shaka!

-Sei que já a **conhece,** eu estou sendo educado e lhe mostrando como receber as pessoas em sua casa.

-Ah, então tudo bem!

Shaka a conduziu até a sala de jantar, onde Elisa tomou seu lugar. Ao ajudá-la a se sentar, o professor não deixou de notar que ela estava usando um perfume.

-Este... Este perfume foi o que escolheu ontem, quando fizemos compras?

-Sim, sinhor... Eu gostei tanto que num quis dexá aqui cas otras coisas e levei pra casa. O sinhor gostô?

-Sim... – Shaka respondeu, meio envergonhado – É essência de rosas brancas?

Elisa assentiu com a cabeça e sorriu. Shaka devolveu-lhe o sorriso e tomou sua posição, de pé ao lado da lousa.

-Muito bem, senhorita Doolittle, antes de começarmos com nossas aulas, eu preciso lhe fazer algumas perguntas.

-Ai, meu Deus... Num é nada difícil, é?

-Claro que não, fique tranqüila... Eu apenas gostaria de saber como andam seus conhecimentos na escrita. A senhorita sabe ler e escrever, não?

-Ah, isso eu sei... Sei iscrevê o meu nome, os preço das coisas na banca do meu pai e lê algumas palavras mais fácil...

-E o que mais sabe?

-Ué, tudo isso qui eu falei... Num tá bão?

Shaka suspirou, batendo com a régua na lousa. Pegou um giz e passou a escrever algumas coisas, enquanto pensava no quanto a sua tarefa parecia difícil. Elisa, por sua vez, tentava entender para que serviam todas aquelas coisas sobre a mesa, um monte de tinta, penas e sabe-se lá mais o quê!

-Muito bem, senhorita Doolittle, preste atenção neste quadro... – Elisa remexeu-se na cadeira, encarando Shaka e um monte de letras escritas no quadro negro – Aqui estão escritas as letras que compõem nosso alfabeto.

-Alfabeto? Isso é nome de gente?

-Não senhorita... Alfabeto é o conjunto de letras que utilizamos na construção de palavras e nomes, por exemplo.

-Ah, tá, entendi! E o que nóis vai iscrevê com essas letra toda?

-**Nós iremos escrever** algumas palavras simples e de fácil memorização, como um aquecimento. Está pronta?

Empolgada, Elisa sorriu em resposta e tratou de pegar um dos tinteiros e prestar ainda mais atenção em Shaka. Ele, por seu lado, ficou meio envergonhado com tanta atenção sobre si, mas deu continuidade à aula de modo que aquilo não viesse a atrapalhar seu desempenho.

-x-x-x-x-x-

-Quer dizer que sua namorada mudou de emprego, Ágora? – quis saber um dos homens que ajudavam o rapaz com os peixes, ajeitando-os sobre sua banca.

-Isso foi o que a Lisa disse.

-Sei... E ela tá trabaiando na casa de um pofressor?

-É.

-Isso num tá me cherando bem, Ágora... É melhor ocê abri os óio e fica de butuca nessa istória!

-Cala essa boca, idiota! – Ágora gritou, assustando os fregueses que chegavam.

Nervoso, ele deixou o cara falando sozinho e foi dar uma volta para esfriar a cabeça. E pensar em Elisa. Ela que não se atrevesse a trocá-lo por um almofadinha, senão ia ver uma coisa...

Quando necessário, Ágora sabia ser muito violento.

-x-x-x-x-x-

A aula seguiu calmamente e sem muitos percalços, até uma certa altura. Á pedido de Shaka, Elisa escreveu algumas palavras em uma folha de papel e ele as corrigia.

-Senhorita Doolittle?

-Sim?

-O que está escrito aqui, nesta linha?

-Aqui? – a jovem apontou a palavra escrita – Baca, sinhor.

-Baca? Se não me engano, eu lhe pedi que escrevesse a palavra **Vaca!**

-Sim, mas o sinhor não me disse se era uma vaca grande ou piquena!

-E no que isso faz diferença, senhorita? Vaca grande ou pequena se escreve com V.

-Não, sinhor, vaca piquena se escreve com B.

-Como? – Shaka aprumou-se na cadeira, visivelmente curioso.

-E que vaca piquena é bizerro, sinhor Shaka.

A explicação de Elisa foi dita de maneira tão espontânea que Shaka não se agüentou e desatou a rir, ainda que discretamente. A jovem baixou a cabeça, inicialmente constrangida pela reação do professor, mas acabou por acompanhá-lo no riso.

-Não deixa de ter lógica a sua dedução, senhorita Doolittle.

-Brigada.

-Bem... – Shaka juntou as coisas em um canto da mesa – Creio que seja a hora de uma pausa para o almoço... Shiva!

-Pois não, senhor?

-Peça à empregada que sirva o almoço. Quero tudo pronto assim que terminar minha toalete.

-Shiva? – Elisa aproximou-se do mordomo, enquanto o professor subia as escadas para o primeiro andar da casa – Qui é essa tal de toalete?

-Toalete, senhorita Doolittle, é a maneira correta de referir-se à sua higiene pessoal. Lavar as mãos, usar o banheiro...

-Ah, tá... E onde eu posso fazê isso?

-Me acompanhe, senhorita.

Pouco depois, a comida estava servida e Elisa não sabia nem por onde começar, nunca tinha visto tanta fartura! E aquele monte de talheres e taças, para que será que serviam?

Shaka percebeu que a jovem parecia confusa, mas preferiu ficar em silêncio, observando os modos de Elisa enquanto comia. E notou que ela acabou escolhendo os talheres de sobremesa para comer, a taça de vinho para o suco e o guardanapo foi preso na gola do vestido, como um babador infantil. Suspirou, pelo visto havia muito o que ela aprender. Pelo menos ela mastigava de boca fechada!

Mas a gota d'água foi ao final do almoço, quando Elisa terminou de comer. Com o guardanapo preso na gola do vestido, ela não se fez de rogada e usou a manga do mesmo para limpar a boca.

-Senhorita Doolittle, por favor! Isso que acaba de fazer é terrivelmente errado.

-O qui eu fiz?

-Limpou a sua boca na manga do vestido.

-Ah, e como eu faço intão?

-Não tem nenhuma idéia a respeito?

Elisa pensou, pensou e nada. Shaka ainda tentou ajudar, indicando que ela olhasse para baixo. Mas, ao invés de se deparar com o guardanapo...

-Ah, entendi... Por isso que as ponta da tualha são cumprida! – ela exclamou toda sorridente, puxando a toalha da mesa e limpando a boca com ela.

Shaka suspirou, recostando-se na cadeira. Pelo visto, a tarefa seria **muito** mais difícil do que imaginava. Talvez fosse preciso pedir à Shiva que providenciasse um estoque de remédios para dor de cabeça.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Finalmente! Gente, eu sei que demorei muito para postar este capítulo e que ele saiu curtinho, mas isso é uma vitória! Eu consegui ordenar as idéias e colocá-las no papel, e claro, meu amigo Dionísio tem uma parcela muito grande culpa nisso,se não fosse o incentivo dele...

Agora que as idéias voltaram a fluir com clareza, eu não irei demorar tanto para postar o próximo, eu juro! E Dama 9, valeu pelo "puxão de orelhas", viu? Beijos, amiga!

E beijos a todos os outros que acompanham esta fic!

Nota: notaram a piada sobre a vaca grande e pequena? Acham que a conhecem de algum lugar? Muito bem aqui está a explicação: o comediante Roberto Bolamos, criador do Chaves e Chapolim, realizou um episódio do herói colorado inspirado no livro do Bernard Shaw e usou essa piada na adaptação. Quando a segunda tradução do livro saiu por aqui, assim como a nova versão do musical "My Fair Lady", a piada de Roberto foi aproveitada em ambas as histórias.


	5. Chapter 5

Antes de começar, vamos ordenar as idéias!

Gente, é o seguinte: eu estou em um período de muita loucura, com o trabalho a mil por hora, meus compromissos de fim de semana que me tomam bastante tempo e o início dos preparativos para o meu casamento... Então, resolvi postar este aviso antes do início do capítulo e ele também estará no meu profile.

Sei que tenho várias fics pendentes e que todos esperam atualizações delas, então resolvi organizar uma lista de prioridades que funciona assim:

Esta fic do Shaka, assim como a do Dite, serão as primeiras por serem mais curtas. Depois, será a vez de "Vermelho e Negro", com o Dohko protagonista. Por fim, teremos as atualizações de "Pieces of our souls" e "Take me out!", que são maiores e mais elaboradas, então peço que aguardem...

A série "My favorite Songs" entra em um processo de "hibernação" e voltará em breve, com a fic do Mu.

Mais alguma coisa? Ah, sim, o capítulo!

-x-x-x-x-x-

Os dias se passaram sem maiores percalços, apenas algumas gafes inevitáveis por parte de Elisa. A cada dia, o progresso da jovem se fazia notar, bem como uma certa mudança em Shaka. Ainda não era nada que qualquer um pudesse ver, mas o professor parecia mais relaxado e menos "metódico".

Naquela manhã, não tinham aulas programadas. Era o dia da entrega dos vestidos que haviam comprado e Elisa passara as horas trancada no quarto de hóspedes com a costureira, ajustando cada traje em seu corpo, experimentando tudo. De vez em quando, gritinhos e exclamações de espanto e felicidade podiam ser ouvidos.

Sentando no sofá da sala, ocupando-se com o chá e jornais, Shaka esperava paciente pelo resultado final.

-Professor? – questionou a costureira, descendo as escadas para a sala.

-Pois não?

-A senhorita Doolittle está pronta.

A costureira afastou-se e poucos segundos depois, Elisa apareceu pelo degraus, usando um vestido branco com detalhes bordados em lilás e azul claro, os cabelos lavanda presos em uma longa trança. O corpete apertado a obrigava a caminhar com a postura ereta, o que lhe dava um ar aristocrático. Mas, hesitante, ela se agarrava ao corrimão, não estava muito segura em andar sobre saltos.

-O que acha, professor?

A pergunta da costureira ficou no ar, Shaka sequer conseguiu responder. Estava diante de uma bela figura, não tinha palavras para descrevê-la naquele momento.

-Se me permite um comentário, senhorita... – disse Shiva trazendo uma bandeja com chá para a jovem – Está muito bonita, senhorita Doolittle.

-Brig... Quero dizer, **obrigada **pelo elogio, Shiva.

Sorrindo, ela se voltou para Shaka e deu um passo à frente para descer do degrau ao chão. E novamente o passo falhou, Elisa só não caiu porque Shaka foi mais rápido e a segurou, como fizera na sapataria há alguns dias. Assustada, a jovem agarrou-se no professor com tamanha força que seus corpos colaram um no outro.

Sem jeito, Shaka separou-se de Elisa e a ajudou a se sentar. Despediu-se rapidamente da costureira, dispensou os serviços de seu mordomo e sentou-se na poltrona para conversar com a jovem.

-A senhorita precisa aprender a caminhar corretamente com estes saltos, aprender a se equilibrar.

-Eu sei, mas como se eu tenho medo! Parece que eu vou cair a qualquer hora! – Elisa exclamou, policiando-se para não falar nada errado.

Suspirando, Shaka levantou-se, indicando que a jovem fizesse o mesmo. Elisa obedeceu, mas não deixou de se segurar o máximo que pôde pelo sofá e almofadas.

-Eu vou lhe ensinar a postura correta, assim a senhorita poderá sentir-se mais segura para caminhar. Vejamos... – Shaka aprumou-se – Cabeça erguida, queixo reto. Olhar em frente, as mãos cruzadas uma sobre a outra na altura de sua cintura...

Elisa imitava os gestos do professor, ambos tão compenetrados que não ouviram a sineta dos fundos tocar. Mas quem poderia ser que não tocou a da porta da frente?

-A senhorita pode projetar os quadris para trás e o peito para frente. E então, basta dar alguns passos delicados e sem pressa, assim...

Imitando o gestual e caminhar de uma dama, Shaka andou pelo tapete até Elisa e fez a volta. E quando o fez...

-Continue, my lady... – brincou Mu, encostado em uma cadeira, o chapéu nas mãos e um ar de quem estava realmente se divertindo muito.

-Mu!

Engasgando, tropeçando no tapete, Shaka voltou ao seu normal e chamou o amigo para sentar-se. Elisa ajeitou o vestido e sorriu ao ser cumprimentada por Mu.

-Como vai, Lisa?

-Muito be, senhor Mu! E a família? Seus negócios? Espero que tudo esteja correndo bem! O senhor queira se sentar! Aceita um chá? – Elisa falou, em um fôlego só. Depois, respirando fundo, questionou Shaka – Esqueci de alguma pergunta, professor?

Um suspiro cansado foi a resposta de Shaka.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Um chá foi servido e a conversa seguiu agradável, embora vez ou outra Mu precisasse se segurar para não rir da cara que Shaka fazia toda vez que Elisa cometia uma gafe.

Já era o fim da tarde quando o rapaz resolveu que era hora de ir. Levantando-se, ele então revelou o real motivo de sua visita.

-Neste sábado farei uma reunião em minha casa... Um jantar mais simples, apenas com os amigos e gostaria que estivessem presentes.

-Nós dois? – questionou Elisa, de repente vermelha de vergonha.

-Sim, Lisa... A presença de vocês é indispensável. O que me dizem?

-Acho que não haverá problemas. Estaremos em sua casa, deixe-me ver... Ás oito?

-Certamente. Nos veremos no jantar, então... Até sábado, Lisa.

Mu a cumprimentou e Shiva o acompanhou até a saída, Shaka também. E quando o professor voltou à sala, encontrou a garota sentada no sofá com uma expressão preocupada em sua face.

-O que foi, senhorita?

-Esse jantar! Eu não sei se estou pronta para isso, professor... E se eu fizer alguma coisa errada?

-Não se preocupe... Eu estarei por perto para ajudar.

Sorrindo, Elisa desanuviou um pouco, mas ainda estava preocupada. Mal sabia ela que o jantar prometia muito...

-x-x-x-x-x-

-Que negócio é esse? Você num vai trabaiá no sábado coisa ninhuma! – gritou Ágora, assim que soube da notícia, contada de um jeito diferente por Elisa.

Imagine o que aconteceria se ele soubesse da verdade.

-Ágora, pára com esse ataque de ciúme ou sei lá o quê! O professor precisa que eu trabalhe no sábado e vou, você gostando ou não!

-Eu ainda pego esse tal de Shaka e dou uma surra nele, você vai ver!

Nervoso, Ágora deixou Elisa falando sozinha na porta de sua casa e saiu esbravejando pela calçada. A garota suspirou, cansada. Como ainda podia estar com um cara tão truculento e sem noção como esse?

E pior, sabia que quando Ágora fazia alguma ameaça, a chance de ela se concretizar era de cem por cento...

-Esta preocupada com alguma coisa, minha filha? – perguntou o pai de Elisa o vê-la entrar em casa de cabeça baixa.

-Não é nada, pai.

-Nada? Sei... – o velho homem arqueou uma sobrancelha – É alguma coisa a ver com o professor Shaka, não é?

-Como?

-Elisa, você não me engana... Eu tenho anos de experiência e te conheço desde que nasceu. Aquele professor tá aí, preso na sua cabeça o tempo todo. Estou errado?

Elisa não respondeu ao pai, preferiu desviar os olhos para a parede vazia e ir para seu quarto. Tinha coisas mais importantes a fazer e pensar.

Estava com medo do jantar na casa de Mu.

-x-x-x-x-x-

_Sábado..._

O automóvel já estava parado na porta da casa de Shaka, esperando pelo casal. Ele, impaciente, aguardava Elisa descer do quarto de hóspedes, consultando o relógio a todo momento.

Meia hora se passou até a garota aparecer. E todo nervosismo por conta do atraso passou quando Shaka pousou os olhos sobre a garota, linda em seu vestido azul claro e com os cabelos presos em um rabo de cavalo trançado.

Dando seu braço a ela, Shaka pôde sentir bem próximo a si o perfume de rosas brancas.

-A cada vestido novo que usa, fica ainda mais bonita, senhorita. – Shiva comentou, abrindo a porta da casa para ambos.

Elisa corou com o elogio e entrou rapidamente no veículo. Shaka voltou-se ao mordomo para lhe dar algumas ordens e encontrou o olhar acusador de Shiva sobre si.

-Os elogios deveriam vir do senhor, Lorde Shaka!

-O quê?

Shiva não disse mais nada, entrou de volta na casa e fechou a porta na cara do professor. Balançando a cabeça em sinal de desaprovação, Shaka entrou no automóvel e se sentou ao lado de Elisa.

Logo, estavam a caminho da casa de Mu.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Chegaram logo à casa de Mu, que ficava em um bairro próximo. Solícito, Shaka ajudou Elisa a descer do carro e notou que a garota parecia nervosa.

-O que tem, senhorita Doolittle? Suas mãos estão frias.

-Eu... Eu estou com medo, professor. Veja só os convidados que estão chegando – ela apontou um outro casal que entrava pela casa – Parecem tão finos e ducados! E se eu fizer alguma besteira?

-Eu já lhe disse que estou aqui para te ajudar... Basta agir naturalmente e sorrir.

Sorrindo nervosamente, Elisa assentiu e entrou pela casa de braços dados com Shaka, muito concentrada para não escorregar na gramática, nem no salto. Foram recebidos por Mu, que aproveitou a ocasião para presentear a garota com uma rosa vermelha, enquanto dava uma piscadinha cúmplice para o amigo.

A noite transcorreu de maneira tranqüila, Elisa aos poucos foi se soltando com os outros convidados. Porém, na hora de servir o jantar...

Sentada em seu lugar, Elisa foi servida por um garçom. E o prato principal incluía frango! Ela arregalou os olhos, sem saber o que fazer. Shaka, à sua frente, percebeu o desconforto da garota e aproveitou que ninguém prestava atenção em si para questioná-la.

-O que foi agora?

-É que... Professor, eu não sei comer frango com talher!

"E essa agora? O que eu faço?", Shaka pensou, vendo que todos já comiam e Elisa estava quieta, sem tocar na comida. Mu lançou um olhar para o amigo, o que estava acontecendo? "Eu não acredito que vou fazer isso...".

Suspirando resignado, Shaka não fez cerimônias e pegou um pedaço do frango com as mãos, para espanto dos convidados. Rindo, o anfitrião o acompanhou no gesto e Elisa sorriu, divertida. Agradecendo com um aceno, ela imitou os dois e logo uma boa parte dos convidados, para não ficarem de fora, fizeram o mesmo.

No fim das contas, não tinha sido tão ruim assim...

-x-x-x-x-x-

Quando a noite acabou, Shaka fez questão de deixar Elisa em sua casa, já estava tarde. O carro parou em uma esquina mais afastada e ela já ia descendo quando se lembrou de agradecer o rapaz.

-Obrigada, professor. Eu... Foi uma noite agradável e o que fez durante o jantar... Nem sei como agradecer!

-Bem, foi divertido... Até amanhã, senhorita...

-Lisa... – ela o cortou – Acho que já pode me chamar assim. Até amanhã, Shaka.

Sorrindo, Elisa aproximou-se de Shaka e o beijou na face, delicadamente. Um toque rápido, que a fez corar de repente e ele ficar sem ação.

Sem dizer mais nada, Elisa desceu do veículo e foi logo para sua casa. Como se estivesse em choque, Shaka pediu de maneira mecânica que o motorista partisse e voltou à sua casa.

Aquela seria uma noite em que certamente sonharia com um anjo de melenas lavanda...

-x-x-x-x-x-

Mais um capítulo!!! Viva, isso é um milagre!

Gente, um aviso: não estranhem que a Lisa não fala mais errado, é que dá um certo trabalho e esta fic entra agora em uma fase que isso já não importa mais... Ah, e uma coisa que eu percebi! Acreditam que o pai da Lisa aparece desde o segundo capítulo e eu ainda não dei um nome para ele? Alguém tem uma sugestão?

Beijos e até o próximo!


End file.
